Cut
by Teena M
Summary: Just a ficlet I wrote for GWML long ago. A drabble about the boys and Relena being actors in GW. PG for yaoi and innuendo.


Teena: Just a little something I banged out for the GWML one night.   
RAMPANT OOCness. Shonen-ai. I don't own GW, don't sue me, I'm broke.   
  
Cut!   
  
"Aaand... cut! That's a wrap, people!" The director waved to the two boys  
standing on the set, indicating that they could go. The boys hurried out   
the door before he could change his mind.   
  
"Finally! I thought he'd never be satisfied! We've been working on this   
one scene for hours!" One of the boys exclaimed.   
  
"Heero, you're exaggerating. It hasn't been that long. You're just wound   
up because you've had to rein in all that energy. Your problem is that   
you're too genki."   
  
"Ah, Duo, don't be such a stick. You're just jealous because I'm a better   
actor than you!" Heero said, slinging his arm around the other boy's   
shoulders. Duo's eyebrows went up.   
  
"You, a better actor? I will accept that maybe, MAYBE, you're my equal.   
But you are nowhere near better than me. I swear, we should've gotten each   
other's parts."   
  
"No kidding. But, they wanted someone with long hair for your role. And   
someone with short hair for mine. Since you refused to cut your hair..."   
  
"I got stuck playing a laughing psycho."   
  
"Hey, better than playing a stone psycho, like me. Say, Duo, you know where   
the others went? Actually, answer that later, I've gotta get out of this   
spandex. No wonder my character's so grumpy, these things are WAY too tight!"   
With that, Heero ran into a nearby closet. About half a minute later, out he   
came, wearing jeans, the shorts shoved into a duffel bag. "Aren't you gonna   
change?"   
  
Duo just gave him a look. "I happen to like the way my character dresses."   
  
"You're just partial to black. Anyway, like I asked, you know where the others   
are?"   
  
"No, but..." Duo's answer was interrupted by a loud yell.   
  
"ARRRGGHHH! TROOOWAAA!" A moment later, said boy careened around the corner,   
bounced off a wall, and somersaulted to hide behind Duo. Heero grinned.   
  
"I'm not an acrobat, but I play one on TV. Hey, Trowa, what's up?"   
  
"Hide me! He's after me!" Trowa was holding something, dark blue, it looked   
like... a shirt? Heero sniggered.   
  
"Hey, Duo, he's got Quatre's shirt." Duo rolled his eyes.   
  
"Trowa, one of these days, your pranks are gonna get you in trouble."   
  
"I'm already in trouble! Quatre's after me!"   
  
"Serves you right. You shouldn't have taken his shirt."   
  
Quatre stalked around the corner, still wearing the pink shirt that was   
standard for his character. "Trowa, give me back my shirt! I REFUSE to set   
foot outside this studio wearing a PINK shirt! I swear, I don't know why I   
put up with you!"   
  
Trowa peeked out from behind Duo. "Because I'm irresistably adorable, and   
you love me with all your heart?"   
  
Quatre smirked."Actually, it's mostly because you're great in bed. Now give   
back the shirt." Trowa came out from behind Duo, moderately reassured that   
death and dismemberment were now less likely, and handed Quatre his shirt.   
As he quickly changed, Trowa remarked, "You know, if I didn't know you didn't   
mean that, I'd be hurt. Really. You have a nasty sense of humor, Quatre."   
  
"Ch', gotta make up for my looks somehow, don't I?" Quatre grimaced, over the   
years, he'd gotten used to the idea that he was probably going to be sweet-faced   
all his life, but that didn't mean he had to like it.   
  
Heero chuckled. "You guys are so cute together. Duo never makes remarks like   
that in public. If he told me I was great in bed with other people around, I'd   
die of a heart attack."   
  
Duo shrugged. "So, I'm a private person. Lots of people are. You really wanna   
hear it? Fine, you're great in bed. Now, can we get going?"   
  
Quatre and Trowa exchanged looks, then burst out laughing. Heero's face was just   
too much. He SO had not been expecting that. A moment later he recovered from   
the shock. Directly after that, he jumped Duo, curling arms and legs around the   
other boy's torso. "I don't believe it! You teased me! Am I rubbing off, huh,   
Duo, am I?"   
  
A girl's laugh echoed behind the boys, and they turned to see Relena standing   
there. "Heero, you're going to knock Duo over one of these days. Have any of   
you seen Wufei?" All four boys shook their heads no. Duo started trying to pry   
Heero off him, but the other boy was worse than cling-wrap, sometimes.   
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming! Sorry I'm late!" Wufei tore into sight, wearing a   
T-shirt and slacks. Relena gave him a hard look.   
  
"Wufei, DARLING, you were supposed to meet me ten minutes ago."   
  
Wufei reached them, breathing heavily. "I know, but I had to change, and I   
couldn't find the clothes I brought at first, I had to look for them. I'm   
really sorry, Relena." The Chinese boy did a doubletake. "Heero, why are you   
wrapped around Duo's chest? Isn't that a little awkward?"  
  
"Yes." "No." Duo and Heero answered at the same time. Trowa snickered a bit.   
Quatre just grinned, he'd seen that one coming. Relena sighed, she saw this   
all the time. She had a lot of scenes with those two.   
  
Heero stuck his tongue out, then untangled himself from Duo. "Look, we're all   
here, can we GO now? I'm starving!"   
  
Duo smirked."If you weren't so genki, you wouldn't have to eat as much."   
  
"Ah, lay off."   
  
Quatre shook his head. "Cut it out, you two. Where are we going to eat?" There   
were four different answers. The main cast of Gundam Wing walked out of the   
studio, arguing about which place they should go for dinner.   
  
~owari~   
  
Teena: Taaadaaa! Feedback! Give me feedback!   
  
Heero: You turned me into Duo.   
  
Teena: So? It's just for fun. F-U-N. Fun. You should try it sometime. 


End file.
